


Taboo

by CordeliaRose



Series: Jalex [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, amy is back and kind of a bitch, lots of poorly written sex, tra la la beware the woman who cannot write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am back hello</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am back hello

As much as Alex wanted to shake the feeling that he was comfortable with being fucked by somebody he didn't even know, he couldn't. The truth was that he was loving it: the white-hot pleasure building in his stomach and the firm hands, one squeezing his cock and the other pulling back his head by his hair, distracted him from the ache left in his chest that Jack had left behind. He let the guy behind him fuck into him fast and hard, crying out in pleasure when his prostrate was stimulated, and focused on the raw burn in his lower back and neck.

The guy came before he did; Alex felt the warm and sticky come spurt into his hole and shuddered. He wanted to come so badly as well but the guy's hand was squeezing the head of his cock so hard that he couldn't come, could barely even breathe.

"On your back," the stranger commanded, releasing the now sweaty tufts of his hair. Alex obeyed, flipping himself over on his bed. His hands and knees were shaky from holding himself up; his hole reflexively tightened as cum dribbled out, and he tried to slow his breathing.

"Gonna make you come with my cock down your throat," Who-The-Fuck-Are-You panted, stroking himself furiously to get himself hard again. He was only sporting a semi when he moved to straddle Alex's chest and prised his tired mouth open with his sticky fingers.

They say you learn something new every day – Alex learnt that having an erect cock in your mouth was very different to having one harden and feed itself down your throat. It was...nice. He wondered if it would be better doing it with Jack, and then immediately shoved that thought away when it brought an unpleasant twist to his stomach, blinking back tears (although those could be from the intrusion in his mouth). He focused instead on the job at hand – or rather at mouth, heh – and allowed himself to feel pleasure as the stranger moaned above him. He relaxed his gag reflex as much as he could and let Stranger fuck into his face, occasionally using his tongue when he was able to (which was not often). His own cock was swollen and most likely purple and he was so close to coming – all he needed was a little touch, but he knew he wasn't going to get one unless he brought Stranger to the brink. Fuck it, then – Alex was going to give the best damn blowjob that had ever been blown. Or jobbed. Take your pick.

Determinedly he swallowed around the large cock in his mouth and kneaded the muscles in Stranger's thighs, hearing his satisfied moans and reciprocating them, albeit a more muffled version.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," the Stranger groaned, threading his hands through Alex's hair and tugging hard. Alex didn't care what he did particularly as long as he got to come at the end of it.

~*~

Alex grimaced as he pulled his jeans back on, having slid his boxers on with considerably less discomfort. His arse hurt, red and raw, he had bruises on his hips and dried cum was all down his legs. He would need a shower when he got home, and to sleep for approximately seventy-three years. That would do nicely.

When Alex did arrive home, he flipped on the hot water and then wandered around the kitchen looking for food. Neither of his parents were home: his dad on a business trip and his mum was out late for a hair appointment, and had promised to do the food shopping on her way back. Whether she would remember or not was an entirely different ball game.

In the end Alex procured a box of Shredded Wheat and a dusty bowl. Why it was dusty, Alex wasn't sure. Apparently the Gaskarths were too good for bowls. What discrimination. Alex was going to put an end to that stigma right there and then. He scrubbed the inside of the bowl with the sleeve of his sweater and poured his Shredded Wheats out neatly. The milk didn't cooperate quite so well with him; half of it slopped out onto the floor and splattered across the kitchen tiles. Alex stared at it for a few seconds, wondering whether this could this be considered modern art or not. He then contemplated his life before making the executive decision to ignore it in favour of carrying on with aforementioned life. There was too much pretentious art in this world already and he wasn't ready to be a star.

He mentally applauded himself as he grabbed a spoon and began to eat standing up. He grimaced. This was not fucking cereal, this shit was punishment. Seriously. It should be given to paedophiles and other assorted sick people of the world. He chewed the S-Ws until it was mush, rolled it into a small ball with his tongue and carefully, precisely spat it back into the bowl. He wondered whether he should just drop the bowl and create more art on his kitchen floor. What would he call it? Something sarcastically witty that he'd have to think of later. He looked back down at his ten o'clock cereal and found that he was no longer hungry – amazing what punishment cereal could do your appetite. Somebody needed to science that shit.

A quick glance at the monitor on the wall revealed that the hot water was ready to go. Ugh. Going up the stairs meant effort, and effort really wasn't something that Alex could be bothered to exert. Still, he wanted to get clean so he dragged himself up the stairs. And when the verb 'dragged' was used, it was meant literally. He was on all fours and looking like something out of The Grudge. Huh, maybe that was why Jack broke up with him. Alex moodily threw his clothes into his room, or at least in that general direction.

The shower water hit him like a thunderstorm, but a hot and enjoyable thunderstorm, a thunderstorm of love. Wow, that was poetic. That could be a modern art piece's name. Alex scrubbed at his legs until he was sure that the dried semen was gone and then ran a softer sponge over the rest of his body, using some weird body wash that looked faintly black and ominous but smelt of citrus. What the fuck. Why was it black. Alex was, once again, left to question his entire existence because of some fucking body wash. Good times. "Fuck the world and its radiators," he mumbled to himself. Okay, so he had gotten over the Gaskarth hate for bowls. But radiators still remained an issue.

He was dry and dressed long before his mum was home, and actually with the shopping, very much to Alex's surprise. While he and his mum would never get on well, they held a grudging respect for one another. She never protected him from his father, but only because she was too scared after years of similar abuse herself.

He brought the bags in; she put it away. He toasted four PopTarts; she began heating up a pre-made paella. He didn't ask why she looked as if she had been crying; she didn't ask why (despite a shower and strange citrus body wash) he smelt of sex and alcohol. It was a mutual agreement kind of thing.

~*~

Cut, clean, repeat. Cut, clean, repeat. Cut, clean repeat. Cut, clean, repeat.

He would need to get a new blade soon; this one was beginning to dull. He counted the cuts on his legs. Fifty-three. That was enough for tonight, he decided. Sighing, he mopped up the blood that had spilled onto the floor and threw the tissue into the bin. Neither of his parents would care about the blood unless it got somewhere difficult to clean so he didn't bother to cover it up in the bin. He just rubbed his cold feet with his hands and hummed. Fuck, he missed Jack. He wondered if Jack missed him back at all. Probably not. He really needed to get over that dick. Getting drunk and sleeping around wasn't doing the trick, at least not yet.

He sang a little song to himself about lizards and then headed back to his room. He did have homework, after all. His phone was lit up when he sat down at his desk; a quick glance showed three new texts from Amy and one Facebook message from someone called Alan asking about Biology homework. Alex had previously been unaware of anyone in his Biology class called Alan but he assumed this fine young gentlemen knew what he was talking about, so he quickly replying with a brief summary of the homework, careful to miss out the little extra task that the teacher had set. Just because he could. He checked his texts.

Amy:

I just got home and my sister greeted me as 'mere mortal'

She's six years old

I am very concerned

Alex:

you get the holy water i'll get the cross

Sometimes he was amazed by his own comedic talent.

~*~

Jack was currently lying under his bed with several books on his face. He was hoping that if he laid the Year 9 exercise books on his brain, the essays would automatically mark themselves. He didn't need to be under the bed for that, but Biscuit had decided that was where he was taking his afternoon nap so Jack had joined him. There was a lot of fucking dust there; he needed to get the vacuum out a lot more often.

He wasn't entirely sure how long he fell asleep for, but Biscuit was awake and hungry and the sun appeared to have set. Either that or a minor apocalypse had occurred. The latter would be nice, then he wouldn't have to deal with his crippling guilt or heart-wrenching sorrow. Jack loved life.

"Right, dinner time," he muttered to Biscuit, rolled out from under the bed and brushed the dust from his clothes. Biscuit barked happily, wagging his little tail, and then raced towards the stairs, checking that Jack was following.

Jack measured out three scoops of Biscuit's dry food, gave him some treats to apologise for leaving dinner so late and then poured himself a nice mug of neat vodka. This was his life right now; vodka in coffee mugs and hoping he could mark students' work via osmosis. Life he said, he loved life.

"I need a shower," he informed Biscuit, who probably didn't hear him over crunching his food. Jack took another swig of the vodka and wondered what Alex was doing. "You know I can't tell him the real reason." Why was he talking to his dog. "For one thing, Amy's probably the only stability in his life right now." Dogs can't understand human. "Even if she is a bitch." Even if they could understand, Biscuit was preoccupied with eating. "And I don't want him to become tangled up in all of this shit." What even was his life. "Alex doesn't deserve that shit."

Jack finished the last of the vodka and dumped the mug in the sink. "You coming up?" he asked Biscuit, who wagged his tail and followed him back up the stairs. He settled down on the bed, on a pile of cushions that he recognised as his own, and immediately fell asleep. Jack smiled at the sight, grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and wandered towards the shower.

His mind drifted to Alex as he quickly washed and rinsed his hair. Without consciously thinking about it, he remembered the time they made love, the time Alex had completely come apart under his touch and how beautiful he had looked when he came, clutching at Jack's back and shoulders and hair and anything he could hold as his body vibrated and his hole clenched so tightly around him.

He did, on the other hand, consciously notice when he became semi-erect, and without wasting a single more second he grasped his cock and began masturbating furiously. The water ran down his body in rivulets as he rubbed himself and grunted. His come splattered all over the wall and he quickly rinsed it down with the shower head. It wasn't enough.

He apologised to Biscuit, who was still asleep (for the time being) and grabbed a pillow from his own pile. He was hard again already, his cock engorged, and this time he let himself go completely as he rutted against the pillow, pretending it was Alex he was fucking. He went at it with reckless abandon, panting and moaning and grunting, feeling a burning white-hot pleasure build up inside his ribs and painted the sheets white again.

This time he was truly spent and now he felt awful for doing such a thing when Alex was at home, probably in a mess and out of his mind but goddammit it he needed some fucking joy in his life. Biscuit hadn't even woken up during all of that, bless him.

He fell asleep tangled in the sheets and cum drying against his stomach, and wondering if he could ever be with Alex again. Fuck he loved that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapter names are so original  
> I wrote this last night when I had just finished making my legs look like modern art so this is probably shit considering my mental state

Alex rolled his shoulders back, hearing a few satisfying clicks in his back. "God, I am so sore still."

Amy giggled from where she was lounging on a branch, one leg hanging down and swinging back and forth. "Not surprised," she yawned, winking at him. "The amount of sex you had last night...phew."

Alex threw himself on the sparse, yellow grass underneath Amy. She had proclaimed that tree boughs were inherently superior to the ground, so now she lay a few feet above him with a notebook and iPod clutched in her hands. "Good sex though," he pointed out, closing one eye to look up at the bright blue sky.

"Better than History with Barakass," Amy replied, tapping on her iPod screen and putting something vaguely familiar on to play loud.

Alex frowned a little at the nickname, but then remembered he was no longer emotionally attached to Jack and let it go. "What's this song again?" he asked, closing his eyes for good.

"Therapy. All Time Low."

"That's what I need and what I currently am at," Alex mused. "Appropriate." He pulled out a few blades of grass and dropped them mid-air, watching them float away in the breeze. They were as far away from the school buildings they could be while still being on school grounds, skipping History in favour of lounging on the back fields.

"You need to spill the beans." Amy dropped down from the branch with a soft thud and rolled next to him, throwing her legs over his so they were intertwined. "You were so sad when you joined. Then you were so happy, then so sad again. What happened?" She poked him in the chest and then settled her head over his heart.

"I started seeing someone, then he dumped me, then I decided he wasn't worth it but in fact he very much was and is and now I am sad."

Amy was silent for a few moments. "Well, fuck," she said finally. "I...don't know what to say to that. I mean, I've felt heartbroken but that was when I was seven and Dominic told me that India was prettier than I was and I cried for three hours straight because I thought Dominic was Christ incarnate."

"That's an interesting nugget from your past," Alex said lightly, trying to blink away his tears that the memories of Jack had brought up.

"Yup. And then the second time I was eleven, I downloaded Tinder, I met this guy and after talking to me for over a month, he suggested meeting up; then we met up and he went "oh, you're really ugly in person", I cried for several hours on the bus home and then was sad for like three months."

"Firstly, don't meet up with strangers. Secondly, what photo did you use?"

"A picture of Cara Delevingne," Amy admitted sheepishly. "When she was younger so nobody would recognise it. But that was, in hindsight, an incredibly stupid thing to do."

"No shit, you fucking slice of cheese," Alex said languidly, tapping her head as if testing whether it was hollow or not.

"Don't call me a slice of cheese. Now, tell me about this dude."

Alex sighed. "Okay, so...he was really great to me. He always treated me like I was made of pure gold, he worshipped the ground I walked on...and he even made me not want to self-harm anymore. He made me diet plans and I stuck to them, the sex was mind-blowing and the love he gave me...I just, felt amazing."

"Then why did he break it off? Were you not doing enough in return?"

"I thought I was...but obviously not. He just ended it."

There was silence. The sun moved behind some clouds, and Alex shivered at the sudden blast of cold air. "Let's move on to something happier," he said, wanting to get Jack out of his head again. "I saw you last night, at that party; who was that guy you were with?"

"Oh, him?" Amy smiled, rolling onto Alex so her torso was pressed against his. "He's called Josh, and he was a little drunk, and then he...well, he spent a lot of time giving me pleasure and every time I tried to do something back, he refused. Don't know why, but I enjoyed it. And he gave his number and said we should meet up some time."

"So what, you're going to date?" Alex asked, genuinely curious about this. Amy had never dated anyone before, she had just slept around and broken people's hearts.

"Nope. Friends with benefits." Amy snuggled into his neck, her breath warm on his skin. "I need sex, Alex, I need it a lot and sometimes it's just bad. I need _good_ sex."

"Me too." He tried not to remember that the best sex he'd ever had was when he was riding Jack, pleasure overwhelming both of them. Or that time in the bath, or that time against the kitchen counter.

Distantly, a bell rang. Amy groaned and slid off him, placing her hand on his chest. "Next lesson," she said softly. "We should go."

"We should," Alex agreed, but only absent-mindedly. If he went back into school, he might run into Jack and if that happened he might cry and then he might have to die. So going back to school was high up on his list of "maybe nope" things at the moment. The decision was taken out of his hands when Amy hoisted him up and handed him his school bag.

"Double Biology," Amy said, far too cheerfully. "We get to learn about hearts today!"

"Why are you so excited."

"Because Dr Enfield doesn't give a shit if I leave the lesson!"

"Why is that so thrilling?"

"I ask to go to the toilets five minutes in and he'll be so wrapped up in aortic valves that I can wander around school for the entire two hours and he won't even notice. Which means you can too."

"What are you suggesting?"

Amy's eyes shone. "I'm suggesting we fuck in the toilets for the entire two hours, and then when we can't walk properly to go to our lessons, we can just skip for the rest of the day."

Alex considered this carefully. Sex and no school vs. no sex and school. Tough decision really. "I think you have the right idea, Ms. Shore," he said, and ran back to the school building, Amy hot on his heels.

He ran in through the back door, holding it open for Amy, and then ran smack into the one person he didn't want to meet. Faintly stunned by the fact that he had literally bumped into Jack's chest, he heard Amy coming up behind him and stopping as well.

"Oh, um, your lesson..." she began, in a vain attempt to avoid a detention.

"Detention for both of you," Jack said, his tone broking no argument. Alex finally dared to look up into Jack's stern expression. He had looked just like that when he was trying to convince Alex that he was beautiful. His heart fell to the floor.

"I have a doctor's appointment after school," Amy piped up. Alex had no idea whether this was true or not, but he knew Jack wasn't going to accept any excuse from him unless he had a written note from whoever he needed it from with him.

"You have it tomorrow, then. Go to your lesson, Amy." Amy fled, patting Alex on the arm and taking the stairs two at a time. "Alex, detention tonight. Four to five. Don't be late." He didn't even look at Alex when he said any of that, and then stalked off back to his classroom.

Dreamily, Alex stared at his butt for a few minutes before heading towards Biology as well, looking forward to the distraction of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you that are wondering
> 
> Amy is an actual person I made friends with
> 
> And although she is not called Amy
> 
> She did what Amy is doing
> 
> More will be revealed later
> 
> Maybe you'll even like her
> 
> For now feel free to hate on her
> 
> Also thanks to heyimreallyawkwrd for the cover!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be up so much sooner but I had 4 essays to write so just be thankful it's up this week at all

“You’re going to have to face me at some point,” Jack said, staring at Alex. The younger boy refused to meet his gaze, scribbling down some notes from an English textbook. “I know you hate me, but you can’t ruin your education because of it.”

Alex made no reply, though he was very tempted to tell Jack he no longer had the right to tell Alex what to do with his life. Instead he carried on making his notes, writing down an interesting point about onomatopoeic language in chapter 17.

“Fine,” Jack said. “You won’t talk, or you don’t want to. But maybe you’ll listen.”

Alex still did not look up, but finished his note and turned the page of the textbook to read about symbolism. He could pull out his headphones and drown out what Jack was saying with some loud, angry music, but he was genuinely curios as to what Jack was going to say to him. He kept his earbuds in his pocket and tried to stop his hand from shaking as he continued to take notes.

“I don’t hate you,” Jack began. “Hell, I still love you. If I had it my way, I’d be taking you home every night and making you feel as good as you ever possibly could.”

His words were exactly what Alex had wanted to hear for weeks now, but they hit him like a poisoned barb to his heart. He felt a giant hand squeezing his lungs, compromising his airway, halting his breathing. He felt nauseous and clamped his mouth shut firmly and breathed through his nose, his pen no longer scratching on his paper. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t _live_.

“It’s dangerous,” Jack was saying, frowning across at his wall. “We’d get into so much trouble and – God, Alex, you’re so young and—”

Alex stood up abruptly, cutting Jack off. He couldn’t bear to listen to this anymore. He roughly pulled his papers and books together in a messy pile, and headed towards the door. What he had forgotten to account for was how quick Jack could be when he wanted to do something.

His papers and folders fell to the floor in a fluttery mess as Alex was pressed up against the wall, his wrists pinned above his head by one of Jack’s hands as the other squeezed him closer to him, their lips moving in a heated battle.

Alex was dizzy with the blood that had suddenly rushed from his brain to his groin, and from the immense pleasure that kissing Jack brought him. He had forgotten how good this was; he whimpered against Jack’s lips when the teacher lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist, and moving them to his desk. Alex was now perched on the edge, still intently kissing Jack, with Jack in between his legs and towering above him, dominating and leading what they were doing.

Suddenly Jack pulled away, gasping for breath, and grabbed Alex’s hips. He pulled him down from the desk, turned him around and pushed him over the wooden surface. With one fluid motion he had Alex’s trousers down around his ankles. “Stay,” he ordered, slapping one of his cheeks firmly enough to earn a yelp from Alex, who was ashamed of himself for feeling pleasure along with the pain.

Alex obediently stayed, only shifting a little so he could grip the edge of the desk for support. His cock was hardening steadily and throbbing, and his knees had gone weak. He knew deep down that this really wasn’t good but God he had missed Jack and he was not able to turn down the offer of being fucked by him.

Jack had been rummaging about in his work-bag, but now Alex saw him, from the corner of his eye, straighten up with a small, red bottle.

Alex’s heart thudded. This was actually happening right now. “Fuck me,” he muttered out loud, bracing himself as he heard the cap of the bottle opening.

“Is that a request?” Jack chuckled. In his peripheral, Alex saw him coat his fingers in lube, all the time palming himself through his suit trousers. He let out a low moan in response, arching his back and pushing out his ass.

Quietly, Jack walked to the door and locked it, pulling across a small curtain to cover the window in the door with his unlubed hand. Just to be safe, he drew the curtains as well, despite being on the second floor of the building. The lights in the room suddenly seemed too harsh, too bright without the soft filter of natural daylight, so Jack pressed the switch and let the muted sunlight that came through the translucent material of the curtains illuminate the room.

He strode back to Alex and, without warning, slid his pointer finger into him. That earned him a low, lust-filled groan from Alex, and Jack knew immediately that Alex had been stretching himself – that, or he was being fucked by someone else. That thought made him growl, deep and guttural and primal in the back of his throat, and he easily worked another finger in. Alex moaned and thrust back into Jack’s hand, practically fucking himself. When his fingers brushed against the small bundle of nerves that he was searching for, Alex finally gave in and shouted out Jack’s name, along with a variety of creative swear words.

Jack froze – this was his main worry about fucking Alex here. He was so loud, something that Jack usually loved but hated right now. He withdrew his fingers, slapping Alex’s gorgeous ass again when he moaned, and hastily unknotted his tie. He rounded the desk and shoved it into Alex’s mouth as a bundle of material, effectively gagging him. “No noise,” he ordered, winding his hair around his fingers and tugging sharply, so Alex looked at him. “You make any noise and you will be sorry.” He released the tuft of hair and returned to his original position, this time cramming in all three fingers.

Judging from Alex’s moan, he was stretched enough, so Jack only scissored a few times before pulling out and grabbing the lube once more, yanking his trousers and boxers down just enough for his cock to spring out, coating it liberally with lube. “Don’t make a noise. Don’t move. Don’t touch yourself,” Jack ordered, preparing to push in.

Alex, mindful of Jack’s instructions, did nothing to indicate his excitement, but just quivered happily. He groaned behind the gag when he felt the sweet stretch of Jack’s cock and gripped the edge of the desk to support himself. He hissed when Jack dug his nails into his hips.

“No sounds,” Jack reminded him, pulling him back so his cock was fully sheathed inside his hole, and it took everything that Alex had inside of him (heh) not to scream out.

Jack was merciless in his fucking, massively different to how he had been when taking Alex’s virginity. His mouth hurt from being stretched open by the gag, his arms and legs hurt from supporting himself, his cock hurt from being swollen and not being touched, and his entire body hurt from being slammed against the desk repeatedly, but he felt so good from Jack’s fucking that he gave no shits about anything else.

There was a white-hot pleasure, starting in his lower stomach and going all the way down to his toes. He couldn’t help moaning loudly, and despite the gag muffling him his noises were dangerously vocal. Jack didn’t seem to have noticed, just focusing on driving into him hard and fast, his fingers making small dents in his skin from his grip, and occasionally yanking his head back by grabbing a chunk of his hair.

Alex was choking behind his gag now, and he just wanted to come so badly. As if Jack could read his mind, he finally reached forward and stroked his cock steadily in time with his thrusts. Now not even the gag could hold back his moans. He was vocal during sex, something that Jack had always loved.

With a few, quick, final thrusts, Jack came. He stilled inside him, his cock throbbing as he released his hot and sticky come into Alex’s hole. He forgot his own rules and shouted out Alex’s name loudly, pulling him back as he raked his nails down his pale back.

Alex let out a pitiful whine – he still hadn’t come. Jack seemed to pull out of his dazed state at that. He drew out of Alex slowly, and gripped one cheek in each hand, spreading him. Alex felt come run down his inner thighs. Jack broke out of his trance and with strong arms pulled Alex off the desk, turned him over and seated him again. His cock was rock hard and throbbing against his stomach.

Jack knelt before him and took Alex’s cock into his mouth without any preamble. Alex screamed out at the sudden relief, thankfully muffled by the gag, and wrapped his hands in Jack’s hair. He didn’t dare to try to control his movements, but just sat back and let the pleasure wash over him. He choked out another scream when he came, fisting Jack’s hair and almost crying. He had forgotten how great sex with Jack was; he had never felt so satiated.

He sat in bliss for a few moments, his head bowed, while he tried to figure out what had just happened. Did this mean they were together again?

Meanwhile, Jack had tucked himself back inside his boxers and re-donned his trousers. He was checking the door now, ensuring that nobody had heard anything and come to investigate. Alex was expecting maybe a hug when Jack turned back around to face him, possibly even an apology for breaking up with him; at least a kind dismissal. No, what he got was Jack angrier that he had ever seen him before, his eyes alight with fury and passion, and underneath it all a hint of lust.

“You could have gotten us caught,” he hissed, marching over to Alex and yanking his head up by his hair, so he was forced to look Jack in the eye.

Alex whimpered and, temporarily forgetting about the gag, tried to apologize. This only seemed to make Jack more infuriated, and Alex saw a gleam of pure anger in his eyes before Jack loosened his tie roughly and yanked it over his head, and then untied it properly. Alex watched his deft fingers, half aroused and half scared, though he knew that Jack would never do him any real physical harm.

Before he could really process what was happening, Jack moved the tie around his eyes and knotted it. Alex felt a small bubble of panic rise up in him at the loss of his sight, but didn’t have any time to do anything before Jack was hauling him upright again and pulling him backwards. Alex stumbled along, nearly tripping, until he was yanked down and positioned over Jack’s lap.

“You are going to get what you deserve,” Jack muttered, admiring the sight laid out beneath him.

He drew his hand back and slapped Alex firmly, putting all of his anger at the situation into it. Alex juddered at the movement, and gripped Jack’s trouser leg. He smacked until his hand was stinging so much that it became numb, and then absent-mindedly rubbed Alex’s bright red backside to soothe the skin. Now feeling a little guilty, he reached down and removed the gag from Alex’s aching mouth.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered. “That must have hurt.”

“Mm,” Alex agreed, but added shyly, “I liked it, though.” He was silent for a few moments before he gingerly rolled down from Jack’s lap, sliding the blindfold off, and began putting his clothes back on carefully. Everything hurt and every muscle ached, but he finally made himself half-way presentable and nervously went back to Jack, who was still sitting slumped in the chair, but now had his head buried in his hands.

“Jack?” he asked hesitantly, fiddling with the knot in his tie.

“Get out.” His voice was muffled by his hands. “Just get out, Alex.”

“But—”

“Get out!” Jack rose to his feet, the chair clattering down onto the floor. “Even better – I’ll get out.” He stalked to the door, unlocking it swiftly and glancing over his shoulder for just a second. “I can’t be in the same room as you,” he muttered, before exiting and slamming the door behind him.

And just like that, Alex’s heart was broken all over again.

***  
Jack walked down the corridor with much more composure than he thought he had in him. His skin was crawling with anger directed towards himself. God, what had he been thinking? He had known he shouldn’t have given Alex a detention, but he’d thought that with Amy there as well he’d be able to control himself. That plan had gone pear-shaped. No, forget that. It was worse than ‘pear-shaped’ – it had gone full on tits-up. And even that wasn’t adequate enough for the situation, the situation being, of course, that he had just fucked a student in his own classroom and spanked him. Jack considered whether the fact that the student was also his ex-boyfriend, who he had been blackmailed into dumping, made this better or worse. He eventually settled for worse.

He was such a dick. He had just walked ot on Alex after ravaging him, probably destroying what little remained of Alex’s self-esteem, just because he knew that if he stayed then he would ask Alex to be his boyfriend again, and then shit would well and truly go down.

So he ran from it, having selfishly allowed himself the pleasure of Alex, and probably getting both of them into way more trouble than they have been in before. He was such an idiot, and he must have just wrecked any chance he had of getting Alex back.

***

Alex sank down to the floor, his legs finally giving out completely. He was so stupid for believing that Jack wanted anything to do with him. He was just using him for a casual fuck, nothing more. As if Jack could or ever had loved him, as if he was worthwhile in any way or form, as if anyone ccould ever love him.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, and blinking away tears which threatened his vision, Alex surveyed the damage in the classroom. Even if Jack didn’t love him, he was going to clean up because he did love Jack.

He pushed the chairs back into place under their desks. He pulled the desk forward a bit – with all of the vigorous activity it had fallen back a few inches, and then he grabbed the box of tissues that Jack always kept on his desk. Luckily for them on this occasion, Jack kept the bare minimum on his desk, so not much had fallen out of place. There were dribbles of come down the front of the desk which Alex wiped down, slightly embarrassed now, and then stuffed the wadded up tissue into his pocket.

He drew the curtains again, letting light back into the room, and picked up his bag, slinging it over a sore shoulder and wincing, and leading out.

He was at the school gates, wondering whether he should get the bus home rather than walking for today, seeing as his joints had turned to shit, when his phone buzzed in his blaze rpocket. He pulled it out languidly, expecting it to be his mum with some excuse for why she wouldn’t be making it home that night, but it was actually Amy.

He grinned and read the texts:

_Amy:_

So my hamster has gone missing

_Amy:_

How does this happen

_Amy:_

Nvm

_Amy:_

Turns out my sis put him in his hamster ball

_Amy:_

Why do u give me heart attacks Sam

Instead of replying, Alex clicked on her contact name and put his phone up to his ear, listening to the dialling tones. Just as he was about to give up on her ever picking up, he heard a click, a breath and then, “Hello?”

“Guess what.”

“Ooh, what?”

“I just saw the guy who I used to date.”

Amy gasped on the other end of the phone. “Oh my God, what happened? Did you say hi? Did he blank you?”

“He did kind of the opposite to be honest.”

“And the opposite of blanking is…?”

“He fucked me. Hard. It was great but now I feel like shit.”

Amy exhaled in a whistle. “Do you need some moral support?”

“Yes please.

“Come over now, I have something planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't  
> i can't write smut


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been listening to Edith Piaff's Non je regrette rien non-stop for about five hours now, it's getting worrying

Alex was feeling more than a little worn out by the time he had trudged to Amy’s house, and his shoulder was sore from the weight of his bag. He walked down her ridiculously long driveway with it in his hand instead, rubbing and rolling his shoulder as he went. Her parents weren’t home if the lack of cars were anything to go by, and the only light he could see in her house was from her bedroom. Her curtains were drawn shut, which was a rare occurrence for Amy. She kept them open all of the time, even at night and when it was freezing.

Alex opened her front door, unsurprised to see it was unlocked, and dumped his bag, blazer and shoes in the entrance to her living room. “Amy?” he called out, bringing his phone out of his pocket to check if she had texted him. She hadn’t, but Jack had.

He felt a pang in his chest as he clicked on the message quickly. It was one word: ‘Sorry.’ Bullshit.  
He tossed it onto the table in the kitchen as he went through, ignoring it for the time being. He had been hurt before, but now he was pissed off. Amy called to him from upstairs, inviting him up to her room. He bounded up the stairs quickly, feeling his anger rising up inside him like a physical illness.

He entered her room scowling, even when she appeared from her en suite bathroom and revealed that she was naked. She took in his expression with mild surprise, fiddling with her hair. “You can’t let yourself be treated like this forever,” she said softly, seemingly reading his mind. “You’re more than how he treats you. You’re not made of shit, if he doesn’t show you that he loves you then he doesn’t deserve you.”

“He does love me,” Alex managed to choke out. “He just…can’t show it.”

Amy stared at him for a few seconds, and somehow her eyes seemed to understand what he was saying. When she spoke again, her voice was full of emotion. “Maybe…you should just wait until he’s able to show it again?”

Alex nodded. “He’s just treating me like shit in the meantime,” he said, clearing his throat as a lump rose up.

Amy, still naked, embraced him and stroked his hair. “It will get better,” she said gently. She pulled back, and Alex was slightly confused at the tears shimmering in her eyes. “Anyway, I have a plan,” she continued, blinking away the tears so quickly that Alex wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it or not. “We’re going to make him jealous.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow. “How are we going to do that?” He trusted Amy but occasionally she came up with some…dodgy plans, and that was being kind about it. It wasn’t that her heart wasn’t in the right place, it was more that she just didn’t always think things through.

“Where does he live?”

“Amy, having sex in front of his house would be incredibly trashy. And illegal.”

“Well, duh.” Amy rolled her eyes. She wandered over to her wardrobe and began rifling through her   
clothes. “We’re not going to have sex in front of his house, just somewhere near where he might see us and be like ‘woah, Alex is moving on and I must get him back!’”

Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not good, Amy.”

“It’s the best plan!” she argued, pulling out a deep red pleated skirt and a matching brassiere-style top. “So, where does he live?”

Alex gave in. “Greenside Avenue.”

Amy’s eyes lit up. “You mean, the avenue that has that park that nobody ever uses?”

“I don’t want to have sex in a deserted children’s park.”

“We can have sex on the roundabout.”

That nearly did it for Alex, but he held out his resolve for a little while longer, just for pride’s sake. “If we get caught, we will be arrested, you know that?”

“We’re not going to get caught! The only person who will see us will be your ex, I know these things. I am the next Socrates.”

“Socrates was poisoned and died a slow, painful death.”

“Same. Let’s go.”

Alex didn’t have any room to argue – Amy grabbed his hand and tugged him out of her room, down the stairs and into the living room. She loosened his tie, undid his top button and ruffled his hair a little bit. He frowned at her but she just grinned back. It was then that Alex realised she was wearing no underwear, and when he asked her about it, she just shrugged and said it would make everything a lot quicker. That was the point at which Alex decided his life was a mess and he was just going to have to go with it.

LINE BREAK

“See, I told you! Totally deserted!” Amy grinned at him, leading him into the park. The small, waist-high gate creaked as she swung it open, and a few leaves blew across the ground. It was pleasantly cool.

“Mm-hm,” Alex agreed, panicking a little. He had never realised before but this park was almost directly in front of Jack’s house; if he were to walk out of his front door and walk forwards and slightly to the left, he would have a very clear view of them.

Amy pushed him down onto the dilapidated roundabout, which was so old and rusty that it no longer went round in circles. At least they weren’t at risk of suddenly spinning around mid-coitus. She straddled his hips, and guided his hands to her covered breasts. “Come on Alex, we’ve fucked before,” she whispered. “You know what I like.”

Alex smiled a little, deciding that if this was going to happen, it might as well be good for both of them, and if Jack was going to see them, he might as well make him jealous. He nudged Amy back a little so he could undo his fly, and then pulled her back up onto him properly. “I know you like to take control,” he muttered, moving one of his hands to the soft, pink folds between her legs and rubbing softly. Amy mewled and bucked against his hand.

“Take my top off,” she instructed, rocking slowly back and forth on his knuckles. With his spare hand, Alex awkwardly fumbled with her top and managed to pull it off, dropping it behind them onto the middle of the roundabout. Her nipples hardened in the cool breeze, and she pressed herself against his body. He could feel his cock getting stiffer and stiffer as Amy continued to moan, and decided to slip in a finger. She was practically dripping onto his hand now.

Alex froze as he heard footsteps in the distance. Amy heard them as well, and grinned. “Let’s hope it’s your ex,” she breathed, and hurriedly reached down to pull his erection from his boxers.   
Obediently, he removed his hand and helped her to lower herself down onto his cock.

Her heat was tight and felt so good. He rested his head on her bare shoulder as she slowly rode him, gasping and moaning, then moved his head downwards and sucked on her nipples, eliciting even more groans. She picked up her pace, rocking back and forth on him furiously, throwing her head back and rubbing her free breast herself, pinching at her own nipple.

Alex’s hands were divided between supporting her by grasping at her upper thigh, and massaging her clit. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn’t even realise Amy was muttering a series of inventive curse words under her breath.

“What’s wrong?” he gasped, taking his mouth from her breast; he was close to coming himself by now. He let his thumbnail flick against her clit gently and she shuddered, whining.

“Barakass,” she murmured. “He’s approaching. Don’t think he’s seen us yet.”

Alex stopped for a second, thinking hard. On the one hand, he did want to get revenge on Jack and show him that he didn’t give a shit about him anymore. On the other hand, he did give a shit about him. Several shits, in fact. And what if Jack did want to get back with him and this ruined everything? But, on the other hand, he might become all possessive and decide to ask Alex back again. “Wanna carry on?”

Amy’s eyes glittered. “Fuck yeah.” She resumed her movements, riding his cock like a pornstar would.

The roundabout creaked slightly under the vigorous activity. Alex dropped his head back down and sucked at her nipple again, batting her other hand away and caressing her spare breast as well, leaving it to her to support her own weight as she bounced on him.

Amy threw her head back and moaned, her hair picked up by the breeze and fluttering around her face. It was a full-on pornstar-esque moan, probably for their teacher’s benefit. For some reason, Amy seemed to have picked up on Alex’s resentment towards him and had supported him, hating the teacher from then on.

Alex moaned, thrusting up into her and rubbing her clit hard. He was close to bursting, and he hoped Jack was going to be for when he did, but he didn’t dare glance around. They were pretending that they didn’t see him, after all.

Amy’s breath stilled, her movements jerky and Alex knew she was close, so he let himself go and came inside of her, moaning loudly. Amy shouted out as she came shortly after him, a mixture of his name and a variety of swear words, half of which Alex was sure were made up. He massaged her clit through the after-shocks of her orgasm, not daring to look behind him to see if Jack was there or not.

Jack was there, and he had seen it all. He felt a stab of betrayal rise up in his chest, and then realised how stupid and irrational that was. He was the one who had dumped him, and if Alex had moved on – well, that was his choice. But God did he want Alex back, and seeing him so casually fuck someone else – Amy, for that matter – made a swell of possessive jealously rise up in him, and all he wanted to do was grab Alex, take him home and make him his own again.

He wondered why they were even having sex in a place so public, but that thought quickly left his mind. It was overtaken by the oppressive anger at Alex for moving on and not loving him anymore. He felt tears prick at his eyes, and blinked them away roughly.

Abruptly he realised that he had just stood still for a few minutes and watched two of his students having sex, which probably was not the best thing to be doing if he didn’t want to get accused of being a paedophile. He turned away and walked back to his house, whistling to Biscuit. He could take him out later; right now he needed to sit in the shower, crying and eating ice cream.

LINE BREAK

“He saw us,” Amy whispered. “He doesn’t know that I saw him looking at us but he did!”

“Why are you so happy about a teacher seeing us have sex?” Alex asked, careful to cover his back.

“Because he keeps giving us detentions and being a bitch, and now we’ve mentally traumatised him!” She grinned, sliding off his cock and retrieving her bra-top. Alex tucked himself back into is trousers as she redressed.

He felt a little better from this, but he felt odd. Like he had done something wrong, like he had cheated on Jack. He felt…bitter, bitter that Jack had driven him to having public sex to get his goddamn attention.

He walked back with Amy, making light conversation, but his mind was distracted by the greater picture. He followed her into her living room, thinking about Jack and by then he was steadily angry, pissed off at the world and Jack.

Amy was bustling around in the dining room doing God knows what, and had left Alex standing in the living room while she chattered on about something or the other. Alex wasn’t really paying attention, but followed her into the small room anyway and watched as she ran around, obsessively straightening everything and put cutlery away.

Jack caught sight of her bare pussy again when she bent down to retrieve a knife she dropped, and suddenly he knew what he wanted to do. As soon as she put the knife away, Alex strode forward and grabbed her by the waist, pushing her so she was bent over the table.

“Okay, I like where this is going,” Amy gasped, obviously a little shell-shocked, but wriggling her legs apart at the same time.

Alex didn’t bother to reply, just pulled his trousers and boxers down a fraction, stroked his cock a few times and then pushed straight into Amy. She moaned at the sudden intrusion; Alex was usually more gentle with her, but today he was ravenous, thrusting into her like a dog in heat.

She gasped and choked and moaned as he slammed her against the table again and again, pulling her hips back to meet his. He fucked her furiously until he came with a shout, and then pulled out abruptly and let his come splatter over her legs and arse. He admired the sight before roughly finishing Amy off with three fingers ramming into her dripping pussy, and then stormed back into the living room, opening the window to get some fresh air.

“I just had an epiphany,” Amy said softly, from behind him. She must have followed him in. He froze for a moment, scared that she had realised he had been dating Jack, but she just continued by saying: “I really like rough sex.”

Alex grinned. “Let’s do it again then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow what a shit chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Alex couldn’t meet Jack’s eyes the next day, suddenly ashamed of his actions. God, he was acting like such a child about the whole thing. Really, Alex? Fucking somebody else in front of him in the hopes it would make him jealous. He was so immature. Fuck it. He was a teenager; he was going to embrace his immaturity. Viva la immaturity and all that. He had History last thing, and to Amy’s surprise he actually went. She came with him for moral support, obviously curious about what was going on, and kept prodding him throughout the last two periods.

When the last school bell rang, Alex gathered up his stuff with her but then gestured for Amy to leave without him. “I’ll text you later,” he said softly, closing his bag and dropping it onto the table. Amy nodded, patting his shoulder and filing out with the rest of the class.

“Jack,” Alex said, once everyone was gone and the door had swung shut. The teacher refused to turn around, resolutely wiping down the whiteboard with a dirty cloth, stained with black ink after so much use. “Jack,” he said again more firmly.

“Just go, Alex. We have nothing to talk about,” Jack said, equally as stern.

Alex gritted his teeth. He wanted to flee, but he knew that he had to talk to Jack about everything. He had to know why. “Why?” he asked out loud. “Why did you dump me?”

Jack swung around, his eyes filled with anger. “Go, Alex. Or do you want another detention? With the Head Teacher, this time, for flat disobedience.”

“Was I not good enough?” Alex blurted out, his eyes filling up with tears. This was the question he had wanted to ask ever since it had happened, and now he was finally going to find out the answer.

Jack gaped at him in disbelief. “No! Of course not, God, Alex; I…I love you. But it’s like I said. This is so dangerous, and there’s such a big age gap between us—”

“Bullshit!” Alex crossed his arms. “I know that’s not it, Jack, I know that’s not the reason.”

Jack strode over to him, and for a second Alex thought he was going to get slapped. Then Jack wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug, rubbing his back and kissing his hair. “God, I love you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from unshed tears.

Alex had no such qualms: he let his tears fall freely, sobbing into Jack’s shoulder. “Then tell me!” he cried, hitting Jack half-heartedly. His fists were useless; his arms were weak. “Tell me why I wasn’t good enough.”

“Oh, Alex, you are perfect! But…I can’t tell you!”

Alex pulled away, drawing his sleeve across his eyes to wipe away the tears. “Fuck you,” he spat. “You made me feel like I was worth something, and then you just…you fucking left me!”

“Alex—”

“Fuck you!” Alex grabbed his bag from the table and swung it over his shoulder as he opened the door and swung it shut behind him, jogging down the corridor to get away from Jack.

LINE BREAK

His fingers were numb and he dropped the blade, slick with blood, for the fourth time. He cursed, fumbled for the double-edged razor blade and drew it across his wrist again. A satisfying line of blood rose up and spilt out, coating his hand like he was wearing a red glove. The pain it brought was an odd mixture between unpleasant and comforting.

He did it again and again and again, slashing at his own skin to feel some physical pain for once. He wanted to hit a vein, hit an artery, hit something and bleed out and never feel like this again. He just wanted to be good enough again; he was never good enough.

Whatever he did, however happy he got, people always abandoned him in the end. It was just going to happen over and over again; what was the point?

His phone buzzed with another missed call from Amy; she was worried when he didn’t respond to any of her texts. At least it wasn’t Jack calling him.

Oh, scrap that. His phone lit up with the name _Jack_ and Alex glared at it. He tightened his grip on the blade and drew it in a long, vertical line down his inner wrist. Again, blood welled up and spilt down his arm in rivulets, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been fricking ages and that's because I've had a load of exams lately BUT to make up for it (and this really short pitiful chapter) I'm probably going to be much quicker now, hopefully the next chap should be up tomorrow (hopefully) and in the meantime have this piece of garbage that I'm throwing at you

 

Amy had planted herself at the other end of the corridor rather than heading home, more out of curiosity than anything else, and as soon as she saw Alex sprint out of the classroom and towards the exit, sobbing, she jumped to her feet and stormed towards the door herself.

Jack was inside, arms holding him up as he leant on the desk, head low and papers scattered across the floor. He didn't even hear Amy come in, so lost in his own misery, cursing himself for handling the situation so badly. He only looked up when she cleared her throat, eyes outlined with kohl boring into his.

"What did you do?" she demanded. The door clicked shut behind her.

"For God's sake, Amy," Jack snapped, suddenly extremely tired of the situation. "Don't you realise that you're the reason for all this? I'm not to blame for what happened to Alex just now - you are! You're the reason he's miserable!"

Amy's fave tightened, her scowl becoming more pronounced. "You're eight years older than him," she said softly. "At this age, that's paedophilia. And you're a teacher. There are laws against that, and you know why? Because it's not right. The laws are there to protect people like Alex!" Her voice had risen in a harsh crescendo, and she found herself trembling from the overwhelming anger and concern and she had to force herself to take a step back.

Jack clenched his fists, knowing that he was in a fragile situation. Amy had the upper hand - regardless of whether the relationship was morally wrong legally it was so, and they both knew it. Even without the proof that Amy had, an accusation as serious as this would damage his career if not destroy it entirely, not to mention what the ensuing investigation would do to Alex's mental state. He pointed out the latter to her, infuriated when Amy merely shrugged it off, dismissing it because, "You know Alez will be so much better without you in the long-term."

"I know that he won't," Jack replied through gritted teeth, practically choking at the lump in his throat. A sliver of self-doubt crept into his mind, picking at his brain with needled fingers: what if Alex would be better off without him? What if this was doing the boy he lived more harm than help? A sea of "what if"s swam around in his brain, each one shouting over each other, demanding to be heard, deafening him. There were so many that they became tangled up with one another, tails knotting together and limbs caught up in the whispers.

Amy interrupted his thoughts with a derisive snort. "You think you're making him feel better when you fuck him?" she spat, one hand going to press against her stomach as if the words made her physically ill. "Do you think that his brain is going to heal because you shove your cock in him? You're such a fucking liar!" She turned and stormed to the door, free hand pulling it open viciously. Halfway out the frame she turned her head back, eyes hard with a sneer. "You know how many people he's fucked trying to get over you, right?" He thinks that sex is the only way he'll forget you, and what does that show? It shows you didn't have a functional fucking relationship." With that she left, her footsteps echoing down the corridor until the door shut and cut off the sound.

Jack sunk into his chair, sweat-slick palms messing his already hectic black hair. Alex couldn't possibly think that their relationship existed solely so Jack could use him for sex, did he? He couldn't possibly - what about the times that Jack had cleaned his cuts, helped him create food plans, watched Doctor Who with him? Even when he took Alex's virginity it had been gentle: he would never forget the whimper the boy made when he teased him with his fingers, the gaspy moan when he pushed in, the kisses Jack had littered against his back when they had both finished and Alex, having come three times, had begun to succumb to his exhaustion.

No, there was no way Alex didn't know that Jack loved him: a blind man (or woman, or non-binary person) could see the overwhelming love that Jack harboured for Alex. It physically hurt him sometimes to keep it all within his chest, to wonder if his heart might actually explode when he looked at his student sitting at a desk and couldn't show him the love he deserved.

Jack rarely masturbated now but when he did it was to Alex, he dreamt about Alex, his thoughts were consumed with Alex; he was always aware of his presence. If it wasn't conscious then it was sub-conscious - no matter what, the brown-haired boy who still looked like he was about to faint during class presentations and laughed at terrible puns was firmly inside his mind.

Without really registering the action, Jack had pulled out his phone, automatically swiping a pattern to unlock his screen and opening his contacts without even looking at the screen. His finger hovered over Alex's name - his icon was a picture of him just as he was waking up, grinning sleepily and rubbing one of his eyes.

With no small amount of regret, Jack pressed the home button, staring blankly at the square shortcuts to his apps and feeling his heart sink a little.

Ever since they'd broken up, Jack had barely talked to Alex in fact, the only time he'd spent more than five minutes with him was when he fucked the life out of him, lust overwhelming his common sense. It was no excuse, he knew, but the fact of the matter was that, at least as it appeared to Alex, Jack was now using him just to get his rocks off.

He was a monster.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Alex got home, he fired off a quick text to Amy, asking if she knew about any parties going on. He didn’t bother to wait around, padding to the bathroom in his socks and turning on the shower to heat up while he stripped off his clothes.

His hand wrapped around his cock as soon as he stepped in, tugging in quick, tight strokes with occasional swipes over the leaking head with his thumb. He stroked himself to climax lazily, then dumped a load of shampoo on his head and lathered up enough bubbles to wash his hair three times over and then scrubbed at himself with a vanilla lotion.

If people chose who to fuck just by how they smelt, Alex thought, sniffing himself appreciatively, he would be bathing in genitalia tonight.

Amy came through, as she always did when parties were involved, texting him a nearby address and the time she wold be there as well as a reminder to bring condoms (because he usually forgot) and an unusual amount of kisses.

Heeding her words, Alex pulled on a pair of skinny jeans – tight enough to show off his butt but not so much that they couldn’t be yanked down in a hurry – and a plain dark blue T-shirt, and stuffed a handful of condoms into his back pocket, and his phone into the front.

The party was starting about six, so Alex planned to set off at half-past and arrive at seven, when it was sure to be in full swing and he could get a few good fucks. That gave him around two hours to sit on his bed and listen to angry music while frowning at his wall, which Alex took full advantage of.

He wondered if Jack was thinking about him too. Part of him believed that Jack still loved him, but another part of him was yelling at himself to just get over it – Jack had never had a problem with the age gap before so clearly the break-up wasn’t for that reason, like his teacher had said. At least he’d had the decency to pretend, though, pretend that it wasn’t because he’d realised Alex was worthless like everyone else had. He gave it a month before Amy figured out the same.

It really wasn’t healthy, all this obsessing over his ex-boyfriend, both Jack and Alex thought that night. Yet neither of them believed that they would stop.

When his phone told him it was 6:27, Alex slid his bookmark into place and set it aside carefully before pulling himself to his feet. He texted Amy to let her know that he was on his way, plugging in his earbuds as he walked.

It was noisy, so noisy that just coming up to the street Alex could hear the music through his headphones. As always, he felt a tightening in his chest and something like snakes in his gut at the thought of the crowds and the heat and the volume that he was about to get hit with, but he ignored it and carried on walking, stowing his electronics back in his pockets securely.

Amy was already outside, wearing a criminally short skirt and a crop top, her hair pulled up in a tight ponytail that accentuated her high cheekbones and painted red lips. Judging by the looks she was returning to the numerous boys who walked by her, it was the effect she was aiming for.

He joined her, announcing his presence by lightly pinching her back, smiling at her indignant squeal and accepting her kiss on the cheek which probably left a smear of red on his skin, and together they headed into the house, the noise swallowing them whole.

Before long Alex noticed a guy staring at him, lust prevalent in his eyes. He was doing his best to make it subtle but alcohol had inhibited him, so Alex pushed Amy towards the dance floor – their signal for ‘I’m going off with someone now, I’ll come find you after’ – and wandered over to the guy, weaving through various drunk teenagers.

“I have condoms.” Alex introduced himself bluntly now, knowing it was the easiest and quickest way to get sex.

The guy blinked at him dozily, then his brain caught up with him and he grinned. “Then what are we waiting for?” he slurred, looking Alex up and down with appreciation. Taking a quick glance around – maybe making sure none of his friends were watching, poor guy was probably still in the closet – he grabbed Alex’s wrist and led him upstairs to find an empty room.

The first three were occupied, the second one in particular violently heterosexual (which Alex really did not appreciate being thrust in his face) but the fourth was free. The other guy flicked on the light to reveal a spare room with a bed with plain grey covers and nothing else. It would serve for the time being.

Before Alex could really comprehend what was happening the other guy had pushed him forward onto the bed, elbows supporting him and cheek pressed against the covers with his ass pointed upwards. HIs jeans were yanked down easily but a little painfully, and the guy (who introduced himself as Zack at that point) found the condoms in his pocket, the sound of foil ripping loud in the room.

Three fingers were lubed up roughly and then stuffed into him without so much as a by your fucking leave, but Alex just relaxed and moaned when the digits rubbed against his prostate. Zack’s cock, smaller than average but damn thicker, followed, and soon Alex was being bounced forward in sync with his thrusts. He bit down on the covers, drooling as Zack fisted his cock with a tight grip.

He left two damp patches on the sheets, one of saliva and the other of his come, as Zack zipped himself back up and left, murmuring something that might have been thank you. Alex took a minute before pushing himself up and pulling his jeans back up. He felt a sudden pang for Jack. Jack never fucked him like that. With Jack it had always been sweet, and gentle – slow, loving, the focus on Alex, never on Jack. This was nothing like sex with Jack, and that was what he wanted.

He hurried out, going to track down Amy. He needed to go home and cry for a bit, and maybe spend an hour contemplating calling Jack before ultimately deciding how stupid that was and crying more.

He found her also stumbling out of a bedroom, readjusting her skirt and wiping the smudged lipstick from around her mouth. “Hey,” she said brightly when they bumped into each other, and then squinted at his expression. “What’s up?”

Alex wondered whether he even knew what was up, so he just answered her with, “Can we go home?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Alex flopped onto her bed face first, not bothering to shed any of his clothes. He felt Amy tug his jeans off, but he was way too tired and out of it to care. He had cried on the way back and now he felt dehydrated and upset, and he just wanted to sleep.

Amy curled herself around him, naked body warm and soft, and Alex vaguely remembered her whispering to him before he drifted off.

When he woke up the next morning she was gone, which disorientated him for a minute, but then he heard the shower running and rolled over. The mattress was still warm. He was about to go back to sleep when he caught sight of the edge of an envelope poking up from underneath her bed. Curiosity piqued, Alex reached forward to pick it up and opened it.

A photo fell onto his chest, picture-side down. Cursing sleepily, he fumbled with the slippery material and turned it over. HIs face paled when he saw the photo, and he sat up straight. At first his sleep-fuddled mind couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing, but then things started to add up and he hastily put everything back where he’d found it as the shower stopped running.

He rolled back over, pretending to be asleep again. Amy was the reason Jack had broken up with him; Amy had been lying to him this whole time.

More importantly, Jack didn’t break up with him because he didn’t love him. And that meant he could get him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written like seven chapters for various stories today i am on a roll praise me

After Amy woke him up from his pretended sleep, Alex quickly dressed, refusing her offer of a shower and breakfast, and jogged back home, his mind buzzing with possibilities. Most of them concerned how he was going to fix his relationship, but there were little parts of him wondering why Amy would do something like that. He hated them for existing, partly because he didn’t want to think about Amy at that moment and partly because it hurt him, hurt him that his friend would do that to him. He guessed she wasn’t really a friend after all.

He was practically dripping with sweat when he got home, small beads running from his forehead down his face and soaking into the collar of his T-shirt. His parents weren’t home, off doing whatever they spent their weekends doing, so Alex unlocked the door, disabled the security system and bounded upstairs to take a shower.

The strange black shower gel that smelt of citrus was still in use so Alex poured a load of it onto a sponge and soaped himself up, relishing in the cool spray of the shower washing away his sweat. When he got out, the mirrors were misted up and the entire room smelt of citrus, and Alex wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room, collapsing onto his bed. His wet back stuck to the covers a little uncomfortably but he barely noticed, brain focused on the current situation.

It was clear what he had to do: stop Amy from blackmailing Jack into not having a relationship with Alex. What was less clear was how exactly Alex was going to carry this out.

Fight fire with fire. That was what people always said.

If Amy was blackmailing Jack, then Alex needed to blackmail Amy.

But what could be blackmail her with? He had a whole host of pictures of her and embarrassing stories, but he wouldn’t stoop as low as revenge porn. That was what douchebags did.

It had to be something big, something that the school would take action with. That was the only thing that would have any consequence for her, and it would be a punishment from both the school and her parents. Pretty much the only thing that would make her think; make her stop what she was doing.

It stood to reason – in Alex’s mind at least – that the school would have something incriminating on her file. He did remember seeing her file out in the guidance counsellor’s office once, when he went for a meeting, and how thick it was. He knew Amy’s problems weren’t like his, weren’t because she had a fucked up head. Which meant hopefully that they were due to some kind of trouble she was.

And trouble meant that Alex could exploit it.

It was two birds with one stone, really: get back at Amy and fix the issue with Jack.

He’d have to make sure whatever it was he did was great enough that Amy didn’t try and retaliate by going to the head-teacher anyway, but he was sure he’d find something. Jack would probably still be worried but over time he might settle down again, and be willing to get back with Alex.

He hoped, anyway. A boy could dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bees


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Alex got home, he grabbed his A3 sketching pad and flipped it open, deciding to get to work immediately. In the middle of the white page, he drew (in orange, because why the fuck not) a circle which was so nearly perfect and then wrote inside (still in orange): THE PLAN.  
So he wasn’t feeling particularly original that day.

The way that Alex saw it, this page needed to be in two, but he couldn’t find his ruler to draw a line. And like hell was he settled for a wonky line. He just had to make do with an imaginary border instead. One half of the page was for Amy; the other was for Jack. Revenge and rebound. Well, not rebound entirely, more like getting Jack to date him again, but Alex wanted alliteration for his plan and ‘rebound’ was the best word he could think of.

He wrote, in block capitals and black Sharpie, AMY and JACK at the top of the two sides. He put Amy first because he needed revenge before he could get the rebound, but Jack was the first priority really. Jack with his stupid hair and stupid smile and stupid penis.

Stupid Jack.

Alex spent several minutes debating the pros and cons of a ballpoint pen (reliable, sturdy, easy to use but boring) against a red fine-liner (flimsy, harder to write with but so pretty) before he wrote anything, eventually settling for red fine-liner for titles and ballpoint for writing. He was so good at compromise; no wonder Jack had never really wanted to break up with him.

After an hour of scribbling and biting the pens and spending way too long staring at the ceiling because he couldn’t think of what to write next and then getting distracted by something, Alex had Amy’s half of the page written up.

He had four titles in a diamond pattern: DRUGS, TRUTH, BLACKMAIL, and MURDER.  
The last one was drastic. Alex was willing to admit that much. (Again, compromise. He was such a catch.)

Under ‘DRUGS’ he had scrawled a few phrases, such as ‘caught before???’ and ‘locker’. To anyone else it looked like the ramblings of a mad man, but it all made sense to him. Amy had told him once that she and a group of other girls had been found with weed on them at school and had been suspended for three days, with a warning they’d be excluded next time.

Alex knew someone who could sell him some weed for a tenner, and he knew that Amy’s locker was H675 and that its passcode was 6209. It would be all too easy to slip a plastic bag inside, then go to a teacher and tell them all about it with wide eyes and stuttering, saying that he was so scared that Amy was going to become addicted because cannabis was a gateway drug and he didn’t want his friend to get addicted to cocaine or heroin and what else could he do but tell a teacher?

That was plan number one, and Alex was pretty certain it would work. The only problems with it were that if Amy were to be excluded, she might then figure out it was Alex and just go ahead and tell the headteacher all about their illegal relationship, which would put Alex not back at square one but at square minus thirty. And the other? He couldn’t remember whether Amy had been part of the group suspended or whether she’d just told him about it without actually being involved, in which case it would be ever so slightly ineffective because Amy didn’t seem to think of suspensions as anything worth worrying about. In fact, she viewed them as holidays.

Plan number two was to tell Amy that he knew that she knew about him and Jack, explain that he wasn’t being taken advantage of, and hope for the best. Optimistic but ultimately unrealistic.  
Third plan: find something to blackmail Amy with, as she had done to Jack. Perhaps the drugs thing? Probably wouldn’t work. And he wasn’t that guy who did the whole revenge porn thing, so he was not going to send around her nudes because that was just the lowest of the low. There was nothing he could think of that would work.

Which led onto plan four. Make Amy disappear.

He already had a vague plan which had formed without him really thinking about it, and whenever his brain brought it up (hey, guess what, let’s murder Amy and here’s how) he felt kind of sick at himself for even thinking about pushing his best friend in front of a train and telling cops that she’d been high and had just…wandered in front of it…and…wait, his friend was dead?...I just can’t quite get that into my head, it seems so weird…

Alex was hoping that plan one was going to work, but he felt comforted by the fact that he had three back up plans just in case it didn’t work out.

He was tempted to throw everything aside after that hour but he forced himself to storm on with Jack’s side. It was easier, after all; Amy was the real problem he had to face here, then it was all patching things up and making it happily ever after again.

So on Jack’s side he simply wrote one heading: RELATIONSHIP.

Underneath that, he wrote 10 words (eleven if you counted symbols).  
Tell him not to worry about Amy.  
Kiss.  
Everything = great.

That was all planned out then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a plan is forming my children


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all ready for this
> 
> Also shameless bob’s burgers reference in the first line because that show is honestly god

 

"Your ass is grass and I'm going to mow it, Amy," Alex muttered as he wandered into the H wing at school.

In his coat pocket he had a moderately sized bag of weed, not too big to get Amy into loads of trouble and not too small to get her into no trouble (Goldilocks weed, in other words), which he was going to plant in Amy's locker. She didn't get it with her bus until half past the hour, so he had come in at ten to just to be on the safe side. He was banking on the assumption that she would barely go in her locker before first lesson and so wouldn't notice the baggie he'd planted.

It had been a week since he'd made his awesome A3 sheet of plans, and just the night before he'd worked up the courage to slip into the school office, where every students' files were kept. He had hovered for several minutes, too scared to do anything, and then had quickly slipped over to the filing cabinet where his years' files were stored and attempted to look casual for a few seconds. With the key he'd snagged from Jack's desk he opened the drawers one by one and flipped through until he found Amy's file, then yanked it out and slammed all the drawers shut again.

Face red and palms far too sweaty to keep a good grip on the file (he nearly dropped it several times) Alex did an awkward walk-jog to the nearest boys' toilets, slipping into a cubicle. Once locked in and breathing heavily (whether from the anxiety or the workout only God knew) he opened the file and read quickly. Yep, there it was in black and white. Well, yellow and black. All the file papers were in yellow for some reason. She had been suspended for drug possession. Coolio.

Knowing what he needed to, Alex ran back to the office, scattering a group of confused year sevens, and shoved the file back in.

Alex thought back to it now. Evidently nobody had seen him or he would have been in trouble by now; the school had a habit of ringing up at absurd hours to report any wrongdoing. Besides, he was in and out of various places running errands for Jack (or had been before he’d been dumped) (he wasn’t salty) so most teachers were used to seeing him in staff only rooms by now.

Feeling a prickle of anxiety, Alex shoved the weed into the recesses of Amy's cluttered locker, behind some shoes that had seen better days, and then hurried away to his own locker, putting away his own things hurriedly, all the time glancing behind him.

Just down from his locker was the main reception area, and on the desk as usual was a stack of "student help forms". Alex grabbed one, glad there wasn't a receptionist there watching him like a hawk, and went over to a nearby table to fill it in. On the "what is your problem?" section he quickly scribbled "people have been bringing drugs into school" and nothing else, not even his name or year. He placed it back in reception, on the phone so that it would be noticed as soon as someone returned, and slipped away.

His plan worked just as he'd hoped. Not one lesson had finished when their maths teacher, rather flushed, told them that second period had been cancelled and they were to stay in that classroom and do independent study.

Amy shot Alex a confused glance which he returned, though he knew exactly what was happening. A locker sweep. Their school had over two thousand lockers and the entire pastoral care team along with the caretakers would be deployed to search them. Thirty people or so searching that many lockers took a long time, so Alex wasn’t too concerned as time dragged on and nobody came to collect Amy.

When it was five minutes until break time, though, he did become worried. What if nobody found it? Then his entire plan would go to shit. Pretending to focus on his work again, Alex glanced over at the other side of the room where Amy was sitting, looking unconcerned as she flipped through a textbook.

Just a second after the bell rang, and the class all began packing their bags and streaming out of the door as one, a worried-looking teacher scurried in, talking to their Maths teacher briefly and then beckoning Amy over, who looked confused but still not worried.

Alex felt a pang of guilt, knowing that her peace would be ruined (and crap, maybe her entire life, if she didn’t get her GCSEs she wouldn’t be able to go to college…shit, what had he done?) and ran out to the boys’ toilets, throwing up as soon as he’d locked himself in a cubicle. Shit, shit, shit, what had he done?

Alex stayed in the bathroom until the next bell rang, signalling the lesson was starting in two minutes, and then shakily pushed himself to his feet and staggered to the sinks, splashing water into his mouth to get rid of the acrid vomit taste lingering there.

He'd left his bag outside the toilets, dropping it on his way in, and now he stopped to retrieve it, slinging it over his shoulder, when the deputy head teacher approached him. “Alex?” she asked, in a gentle tone. She had on her best concerned look, and her hands kept smoothing down her sensible pencil skirt.

“Miss Fishback?” Alex replied. He had met her when he first came to the school, and a few times when she had caught up with him to ask about how he was getting on (as she did with all the GCSE students) and she was a genuinely nice lady, caring and obviously there to do the best she could for the pupils.

“Sorry to take you from your lesson, but I’d like to just chat with you.” She saw his expression morph into worry and quickly added, “Oh, it’s nothing bad, dear! Just something to do with Amy – I believe she’s a friend?”

“Uh, kind of.”

“Okay, well, let’s get to my office, shall we, and we’ll be able to talk about it properly.” The corridors were becoming jam packed with other pupils rushing to their own lessons, and Alex made sure to stay close to her as they walked briskly to her room.

Alex was slightly comforted by her words, worried initially that somehow they knew about him planting the drugs in Amy’s locker, but that seemed less likely now, so he tried to make his stomach untie itself and regulate his breathing.

Once inside her office, Miss Fishback gestured for Alex to sit down on one of the comfy chairs and then took the one opposite him. She crossed her legs and tucked her hair behind her ears, looking like she was having to do something she really didn’t want to.

“Alex, what is your…relationship with Amy like?”

Alex feigned confusion. “We were friends, for a while. Then she kind of got…distant and we had some arguments, and I guess we haven’t been friends for a bit now.”

Miss Fishback nodded, and made notes on the small pad she had balanced on her knee. Alex caught the upside-down words “just friends”, and wondered what exactly Amy had revealed.

“So you haven’t been close for a while now?”

“We haven’t talked for about…three weeks?”

“Ah – and you said that you argued?”

“Yeah, she was being quite moody all the time and I asked if she was okay and just kind of…started yelling.”

“That would explain things.” Miss Fishback nodded to herself.

“What things?”

“Oh, nothing that you should worry about – Amy just made some allegations, quite a few in fact, more and more farfetched as she went along. We didn’t believe her but officially we have to make an investigation.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex acted nonchalant, and a little confused, but inside he was buzzing. He could guess what Miss Fishback was talking about, and nobody believed Amy. He was torn between elation and sorrow; the former because his plan seemed to have worked, and the latter because he knew deep down that Amy was doing all this out of misguided caring. “Is everything okay with her? Amy, I mean.”

“Well – Alex, I’ll be honest with you, because I’m sure it will be all over the school by lunchtime. Amy was found with drugs in her locker, and because this wasn’t the first time, she has been excluded.”

“What about her exams?”

“The local council will be arranging home tuition so that Amy can pass her GCSEs and gain the necessary qualifications. We’re not leaving her helpless.”

Alex nodded. “Um…is that all?” He glanced at the clock. It was halfway through his science lesson already.

“Yes, Alex, it is.” Miss Fishback glanced at the clock with him, and frowned. “I wouldn’t bother going to this period, just make sure you go to the next, and try not to think about this too much.” She moved as if she was going to pat his arm, and then thought better of it and sat back in her chair. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Alex swung his bag back on his shoulder again, and pulled out his phone as he hurried out of the admin block. He had a new string of texts from Amy – of course, which he ignored in favour of opening a new message to Jack.

_To: Jack, 11:27am_

My next lesson isn’t until 12

Two minutes later, he got a reply.

_From: Jack, 11:29am_

Apparently Amy has been making false allegations of a relationship between us two

_To: Jack, 11:29am_

Apparently so

_From: Jack, 11:30am_

I don’t know what you did but you’re a genius. My room is free until next period

_To: Jack, 11:30am_

Omw

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was really rushed? Idk???
> 
> Feedback is love <3


	11. Chapter 11

Jack raised his eyebrows. “What exactly did you do?” He tried to sound stern, but amusement leaked through into his words. Alex stepped through the doorframe and shut the door behind him, fingers nimbly securing the lock into place.

“I worked my magic,” he said, grinning, struggling to bring down the blind. He managed it eventually and then swayed his way over to the desk. Jack found himself hypnotised by the motion of those narrow hips, and swallowed. “Nobody will believe anything she says anymore.”

Jack nodded slowly, pushing his chair away from his desk but staying seated. “Jenny – Miss Fishback – told me it was something to do with drugs?”

Alex shrugged. “She had drugs in her locker, which I may or may not have put there. She was already on the brink of expulsion – I just, er, pushed her off the cliff.”

“That’s murder, Alex.”

“I murdered her for us, Jack.”

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” Jack beckoned with his finger. “C’mon.”

Alex skipped forward happily, throwing himself into Jack’s lap and accepting the kiss eagerly. They had a lot of missed time to make up for. “I forgot how good you are at kissing,” he mumbled, not willing to separate their lips too much, and ground down on Jack’s lap when the teacher laughed at his comment.

“Crap, Alex – don’t, we have like fifteen minutes,” Jack panted, but immediately began kissing him again, hands gripping his hips tightly to keep him close, and tongue invading his mouth.

“Then we should hurry up,” Alex pointed out, one hand sliding under Jack’s shirt and the other squeezing at the obvious bulge in his trousers.

“No – hang on, Alex, just – wait.” Jack removed his hands and held them firmly, nudging their noses together when Alex pouted. “Hey, hey, listen. We’re not getting back together just to have sex, okay?”

“I know,” Alex said, hurt that Jack thought so little of him.

Jack picked up on his tone and hurried to explain. “We both know that – but if we just have sex straight away, right now, what’s going to happen the next time you get upset, or start to feel insecure about this relationship?”

Alex conceded defeat. “I’ll feel like you’re only with me for sex,” he muttered, a little sullenly. He knew Jack was right, but he really wanted Jack’s cock. He wasn’t even picky about which hole.

“So we’re going to wait a bit, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex huffed and then leant his head on Jack’s chest. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I don’t.”

* * *

Alex had never tasted spaghetti this good in his life, and he had eaten a lot of spaghetti. It was practically half of his diet. “This is good spaghetti,” he informed Jack, shovelling it into his mouth happily. Jack really knew the way to his heart.

Jack laughed, taking slightly more polite bites of his own pasta. “Glad you’re liking it.”

“Oh, it’s good. Not as good as –”

“If you’re going to say something to do with having my cock in your mouth, we’re waiting even longer.”

“Damn you.” Alex compensated by shoving more spaghetti in his mouth. It had been two weeks, and Jack had invited Alex over with the promise of food and sex now that he considered Alex stable enough for it. Well, he didn’t say that last part, but it was implied. “Just to be sure, that is happening, right?”

“What? My dick and your mouth?”

“Yeah.”

“I won’t say no.”

“Great.” Alex finished his spaghetti and bounced up from the sofa, taking Jack’s plate as well. “Pick a movie! I’ll put these in the dishwasher.”

“Okay, love.”

Alex smiled to himself as he shoved everything in the dishwasher as promised, then filled two glasses with water and made his way back to the living room. Jack had put _Alien_ on in the background, at a low volume, and dimmed the lights. Alex smirked and put the glasses down on the coffee table before crawling back onto the sofa and close to Jack.

“Romantic film,” he teased.

“You love this film,” Jack replied, running a hand through his hair. “And hey, nothing says romance like John Hurt’s exploding stomach.”

“That’s not the only thing that will be exploding.” Alex nearly laughed out loud at the look of disgusted offence on Jack’s face.

“That was terrible. I can’t believe you thought that, let alone said it.”

“Hey, you practically just set it up for me!”

“Fuck you.”

“Please.”

“Alex! Please…the puns. I can’t take them much longer.”

Alex shrugged, inching towards his boyfriend. “Okay then,” he said nonchalantly, and dipped his head to Jack’s crotch, nudging at the tent with his head, and letting his breath ghost over it. He relished in the deep breath that Jack sucked in before bringing his hands up and undoing the fly. He didn’t bother to pull them off completely, just opened them enough to pull out Jack’s cock and get to work.

“Jesus, Alex, forgot how good your mouth is, fuck, baby.” Jack kept up a relentless stream of dirty but reassuring talk as Alex went as deep as he could, breathing through his nose and moaning along with Jack when a strong hand began to grope at his ass obscenely, sliding underneath his jeans but staying over his boxers, a finger occasionally rubbing at his hole through the thin material of his underwear.

Jack used his spare hand to pull Alex off his cock by the hair, leaving it wet with spit, and pushed Alex back by lying on top of him, making sure not to put too much weight on the younger boy. Alex shimmied his jeans off under him, sliding Jack’s down too, and reached under the sofa cushion to where he knew lube would be.

“Mm, love you,” Jack murmured, uncapping the lube.

“Love you too,” Alex gasped as a finger breached him. “God, I love you.”

* * *

Two years later, Alex had been treated to breakfast in bed when he found a ring halfway through his stack of syrup-coated pancakes.

Jack was in the bathroom, presumably hiding in case Alex rejected him.

“You got the ring sticky!” Alex yelled, trying to slide it onto his finger and failing.

“Oh. I didn’t think about that.”

“You’re dumb. Why am I marrying you again?”

Jack appeared in the doorway, grinning. “The sex?”

“Oh, yeah, the sex. It’s decent.” Alex finally succeeding in slipping the engagement ring on and admired it. “I’m thinking a June wedding.”

“I’m agreeable to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this wasn't a terrible ending
> 
> i'm in a good mood because i just found out that my dog doesn't have cancer like we thought and also it was my parents' wedding anniversary yesterday and to celebrate we're going out to my favourite restaurant B)
> 
> also i'm planning another jalex story which will hopefully be published soon (highschool au again but both of them are students)
> 
> if you want that then please let me know, if you hate my stories tell me never to write again
> 
> ilysm (all of you) and peace out my fellow jalex sinners


End file.
